There is known a technique which aims to perform more appropriate vehicle control by exchanging information obtained by monitoring the surroundings of a vehicle with another vehicle (refer to Patent Literature 1). The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 analyzes a state of a subject vehicle detected by the other vehicle and reflects the analysis result in vehicle control of the subject vehicle.
The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is aimed at preventing an accident between the subject vehicle and the other vehicle with which the subject vehicle can communicate, but cannot prevent an accident with an obstacle (such as another vehicle without means of communication and a pedestrian) other than the other vehicle with which the subject vehicle can communicate.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-2009-134704-A